The present invention relates to a shower screen unit for use with a bath or shower.
Throughout history, a number of devices have been developed which function to prevent water escaping out of the open face or faces of a shower or bath enclosure. Such devices include flexible shower screens formed from waterproof fabric which are attached to a horizontally mounted rail and can be drawn across the open face of the bath or shower. Alternatively, shower doors formed from plastic or glass are widely used. Such shower doors are generally opened and closed via a hinge or sliding mechanism.
The present invention, on the other hand, lies in-between such aforementioned devices, and provides a semi-rigid slideable screen with desirable features from an operating and maintenance perspective. These features will be elaborated in more detail herein.
The present invention pertains to a closure device for a shower enclosure comprising a shower entrance surround and a replaceable shower screen assembly for use in combination, the shower entrance surround comprising a housing for containing the shower screen assembly, which housing is vertically mounted in the shower enclosure in use, the housing having a door for providing access to the interior thereof such that the shower screen assembly can be replaced and further providing mounting means for engaging the shower screen assembly; a top rail and a bottom rail; and engagement means mounted opposite the housing in use, wherein the engagement means is capable of retaining the shower screen in a closed position in use; and the shower screen assembly comprising a spring loaded roller with a shower screen attached thereto, wherein the spring is pre-wound to an appropriate tension for the dimensions of the shower enclosure.
Thus, the shower screen assembly can be replaced with a new shower screen assembly that is correctly tensioned for immediate use to the desired width and/or height of the shower opening with which it will be used.
The invention also relates to an article of manufacture comprising a shower screen assembly, which shower screen assembly comprises a spring loaded roller with a shower screen attached thereto, wherein the spring is pre-wound to an appropriate tension for the dimensions of the shower enclosure, and further comprising instructions for installing the shower screen assembly in a housing in use.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a closure device for a shower enclosure comprising a housing for containing a shower screen, wherein the housing is vertically mounted in use; a top rail and a bottom rail, wherein either the top rail or the bottom rail, or both, comprise at least one curve; and an engagement means capable of retaining the shower screen in a closed position in use.
The invention further pertains to a closure device for a shower enclosure comprising a pair of housings which each contain a shower screen therein, wherein the housings are vertically mounted in use; at least one top rail and at least one bottom rail; and a single, elongate vertically mounted engagement means capable of retaining both shower screens in a closed position in use.